


Rock Bottom, Sky High

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A chain of events allows a miraculous to fall into the wrong hands, now working to serve their coldest revenge possible against Ladybug. will she be able to turn the tables?(FWIW, I wrote this -before- I saw Frozer. Predictable. Utterly Predictable.)





	1. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's situation is about to take a deep dive down to Rock Bottom.

The situation looked dire. Anansi, the spider woman, had Chat Noir caught up in her web. Ladybug knew she had to call for reinforcements. She gave Chat’s baton to Nino and quickly hurried to Master Fu’s house.

“Forget about the boy, go fetch Chat Noir’s ring!” Hawk Moth snapped.

But just as Anansi neared Chat’s ring, he called for his Cataclysm.

“Don’t touch his right hand!” Hawk Moth cried with frustration. Anansi lost her balance due to the sudden interruption, and her helmet touched Chat Noir’s hand. In a moment, her helmet crumbled to nothing and the akuma started flying out. As her powers left her, the web holding Chat Noir disappeared into nothing.

Chat Noir couldn’t be any more thankful for the sudden good luck that rescued him.

“Ladybug, please hurry… we need to purify the akuma!”

(Meanwhile)

Master Fu was busy cleaning after a treatment session when Ladybug suddenly burst into the room.

“Chat Noir’s in danger, we need help!” she spat out.

“Then you’ll need to select another ally to help you,” he responded, retrieving the Miraculous box. “Do so quickly!”

“Quick is actually a great idea.” Ladybug smiled, pointing to the Monkey miraculous. “His speed would be a great match for Anansi’s strength.”

But as Ladybug returned to the fight scene, she found out all she needed to do was hunt down the now-fleeing akuma, capture it, and begin the cleansing.

 _Phew,_ Ladybug sighed with relief. _Thank goodness for Chat Noir... and perhaps it’s better this way, not adding more people to the circle of Miraculous holders._ She detransformed and went to return the Monkey miraculous to Master Fu’s house.

(Meanwhile)

“Lila honey… can you go to my therapist’s house? I think I forgot my wallet there.”

 _What a drag,_ Lila thought. _But maybe I could pocket myself a bill or two along the way._ Lila’s family was the dysfunctional kind, the kind where things seemed to outwardly work out, but it was all just a lid over a whole pile of strife. Yelling was a common occurrence, but sincerity wasn’t. And when parents are compulsively manipulative, the kids tend to pick it up real quick. Lila was a master of the art herself. In retrospect, it was very little wonder why her first instinct at school was to lie when it suited her.

As Lila approached the door to the therapist’s clinic, she saw Marinette hurry outside. _Oh yeah, that’s our class representative, that baker’s daughter. Doesn’t she have a crush on Adrien or something? Can’t say I blame her._ Lila smiled to herself a little, only to frown as she remembered how badly her plans had gone with the boy before. The thought put her in a bad mood.

Lila entered through the door just as Fu hastily threw something into a drawer and slammed it shut. _Nope, not suspicious at all,_ she noted cynically to herself.

“Yes, dear? You’re Rossi’s girl, aren’t you? You look just like your mother,” Fu remarked with a smile.

“Yes sir. She forgot her wallet here.”

“Oh, no problem. It’s in the other room. I’ll fetch it for you.”

Lila watched the old man turn and leave the room. Then carefully, so as not to make a noise, she opened the drawer to snoop around. She was a bit used to these things. It was practically a crime _not_ to open someone’s private drawer in her family, if they were spotted trying to hide something. Just a routine tactic in a never-ending family feud.

She surveyed the contents with disappointment. Just some cheap jewelry boxes. One of them did stick out from the others, though.

Lila quickly pocketed it and closed the drawer, only a moment before Fu entered again.

“Here you go, young lady. Take care now.”

On the way home, Lila looked through the wallet and pocketed some of the bills. Her mom would probably blame that senile Chinese man and she’d get away scot-free, just as she normally did when her lies were well-executed.

Back at home, Lila quickly grew bored again. _Maybe it’s time to examine my loot,_ she thought. _I wonder what on earth could be in the box that the old fart would think was worth hiding._

She opened the box, and a brilliant light forced her to cover her eyes.

“Hi! I’m your kwami, Chimmayo,” came a tiny voice.

“It’s… it’s the real thing.” Lila’s eyes shone and she let out a small giggle, which quickly turned into bursts of laughter. “Oh, what a great day this is turning out to be!”

“The real thing? Have… have you held a miraculous before?” Chimmayo asked with curiosity.

“Oh my dear little kwami…” she smiled, booping him on his nose affectionately. “Don’t ask prying questions just yet.”

Chimmayo smiled back at her. “Certainly, Mistress! To transform, simply say ‘Chimmayo, tail up.’ I will grant you the power of lightning speed when you say ‘rush through.’ But remember, after you use it you’ll only have 5 minutes before you transform back. What mission has Master Fu given us?”

Hmmm…

“You see…” she began, the lie weaving itself easily as she spoke. “We have a problem with an errant Ladybug. It’s a delicate issue… and ‘Master Fu’ can’t just ask her to give up her powers.”

“Oh my, that sounds bad. Don’t worry, we can fix it!” The little monkey kwami looped around in the air.

With that done, Lila’s mind wandered to Marinette. Could it have been just a coincidence? She and Ladybug both had black hair and blue eyes. Marinette had a crush on Adrien.

Wait a minute, a crush on Adrien. _That’s it!!!_ All at once her calculating mind connected the dots. _Ohhh, someone is in for a very,_ **_very_ ** _cold dish._

 

—

 

Hawk Moth was frustrated, to say the least. “So close, yet so far. why do I akumatize such mind-bogglingly incompetent people…”

It was then when he picked up the dismay of Mr Rossignol, a hard-working construction labourer and an expert welder. Rossignol was just recently assigned by his employer to perform a very risky welding job at an unsafe construction site. He refused out of fear for his life, only to find himself out of a job.

“Ah, a competent tradesmen, abused by his employer, unable to feed his family any more. wonderful. just the prey I was wishing for.”

The blackened butterfly swiftly found its way to the downtrodden man wandering the streets.

“Rusty Russel, I am Hawk Moth. The people of Paris would much rather their construction workers die quietly in the dark, buried in the back pages of newspapers nobody reads and forgotten. Isn’t it high time someone spoke for them?”

“You got it, Hawk Moth. In no time, the people of Paris would rethink everything they knew about construction safety.”

 

—

 

“Another akuma? Could we ever get a break?” Ladybug and Chat Noir sighed in tandem as they watched the mayham.

Rusty Russel was busy trashing Paris. using his welding machine, he turned structures of iron and steel into rust, aiming for the Eiffel tower as his main target.

“Quick, Ladybug, we need a plan! the Akuma must be in his welding machine”

“Rush Through!” a cry was heard.

“What on earth was that?”

Before anyone could bat an eye, a brown-furred superheroine sweeped the welding machine out of Russel’s hands and threw it to the floor, smashing it.

“I thought lightning speed was supposed to be a cat’s power.” Chat Noir quipped.

“Maybe it’s because you watch too much TV.” Ladybug snickered.

Ladybug cleansed the Akuma, then turned to the new superhero.

“Hey, that was awesome!” Ladybug smiled as she hailed the new superhero. “Impeccable timing.”

“Well hey there Ladybug. how’s it going? Long time no see. I did an awesome job, right?”

The superheroine’s suit clearly gave her out as the holder of the monkey miraculous. Sporting a thin furry light brown tail, large ears and dark brown shades over a light brown backing. She had olive-green eyes and chestnut hair with bangs.

 _Hmm, that’s odd._ Ladybug thought. _Why would Master Fu do such a thing without letting us know first?_

“Do I… do I know you?” Ladybug inquired, to which the superheroine smiled, as if having anticipated a precious moment.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about me, Mahira Momentous? about our instant connection? we’ve been really good friends for a while. practically BFFs.”

 _Why do these words ring a bell?_ Ladybug was most certain she had heard them before, but couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I believe I would have recalled such a thing.” She differs, being still polite about the matter.

“Oh, how disappointing. I guess we never did meet. Though in a minute, you’d be begging we had.”

Her tone left very little speculation as to whether this was a threat, though a very puzzling one at that, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to exchange troubled looks. Ladybug decided she just about had enough with that. But Mahira went on.

“Well, since we don’t know each other, Lady **bun** , I guess you won’t mind me telling the truth about who you really are, to the entire world?”

Ladybug gasped but quickly rebounded. “You’re bluffing.”

“Oh yeah, Lady **bun**?” Mahira sneered as she drew the ‘bun’ part long to stress it.

 _Ladybun? Is that… a bakery reference…? oh no._ Ladybug face paled in response. _But… how does she know?_

“Milady?” Chat Noir’s concerned tone indicated his thoughts, as Mahira slowly stepped towards Ladybug.

“Congratulations! you just played yourself. How can anyone be such a buffoon and survive the trade, it’s beyond me. I guess I’d be doing Paris a service by retiring you.”

Ladybug just realized how she bolstered what may have been an unsubstantiated guess. _I really messed this one up._ **_This is not good_ ** _._

Ladybug went silent as Mahira went on.

“Actually… I totally overreacted. I never should have spoken to you like that. So, friends?” Mahira’s change of tone took Ladybug by surprise.

_Am I saved?_

“Umm…”

“Oh, I forgot. we’ll **never** be friends. too bad. seems like your luck just ran out.”

_No, she’s just yanking me. Why would anyone hate Ladybug so much?_

“You’re **not** going to do this to my partner!” Chat Noir flared up with rage as he grabbed his staff.

“But of course, Minou. I’m going to do this to your **ex** partner. then you’ll have a choice - grit your teeth and partner with me, or watch Paris burn. I already know what your choice would be.”

Chat Noir’s rage turned into deflation as he was forced to acknowledge that fighting won’t do them any good at this point.

"Besides, don’t you really, really want to know who’s behind that mask?”

He gulped. “Not like this. Ladybug and I are partners!”

"You mean **were** partners” Mahira frowned as she ‘corrected’ him.

“Anyway, consider yourself formally invited to the Ladybug identity reveal party. 48 hours from now. oh, what a party it’s going to be.”

Ladybug felt the weariness of defeat starting to engulf her.

"Please… please don’t. Who will cleanse the akumas?” She said, sounding a lot more meek than her usual confident self.

“Awww… what’s with the begging? Not so smug anymore, aren’t you? your successor should be able to deal with them. I’m perfectly fine with any **other** Ladybug.”

 _It’s not any Ladybug_ , _she hates_ **_me_ ** _with a passion. What could I have done to deserve this?_

Mahira mockingly slid her finger on Ladybug’s chin.

“It’s going to be one heck of a party. don’t be late. It’s your party after all!”

 

A face made of butterflies appeared in the sky. Hawk Moth.

“Well well. trouble in paradise. What do you say about a trade, miss Mahira?”

Mahira looked with intent at the face that formed above them.

“Oh, Hawk Moth. Hello there. What did you have in mind?”

“If you can get me their miraculouses, I will cease my attacks on Paris and you’ll get all the credit”.

Mahira reminisced on her experiences as Volpina. All in all, they brought her nothing but strife. Hawk Moth would be totally unnecessary and would only further cast her as the villain of the story. On the other hand, she could spin this as nothing more than superhero bickering, once the new Ladybug would replace the old one people would just forget about it.

So it’s been decided. Not that she’d skip an opportunity to mock and insult, though.

“Hmm… interesting. I might just take you up on that. but there are a few problems you see. One, I don’t trust you. Two, my beef is with Ladybug, not Chat Noir. Little minou here might actually be fun to play with.”

Chat Noir growled with displeasure at the suggestion.

“And three, you’re a loser and everyone in Paris hates you. so go choke on it.”

Mahira left them with a smug look on her face. It wasn’t long before an anonymous tip-off was sent to the media about the upcoming ‘party’ and it became the talk of the day throughout Paris.

 

—

 

The day after, Lila was just getting ready for school, putting on some perfume with Chimmayo hovering around her.

“Are you sure you can do this?” He inquired.

“You want to bet on it? Watch me. Last time I was simply underprepared. It’s hard to predict something like a superhero trashing your plans. But even that is no more than a small hurdle” She boasted.

Lila positioned herself near the school entrance and started surveying the area until she spotted her prey.

“Adrien! Adrien!” Lila called to him. “Have you heard the news?”

“Well wouldn’t you be so happy about them…” Adrien remarked with a snide.

 _He’s obviously in a very bad mood about it. After all he’s head-over-heels for that Ladybug. let’s see what happens after I’m done with him_.

“No… listen… I don’t like her, true, but even I wouldn’t wish her that. I’m not **that** vengeful. I feel sorry for her.”

_Like hell I am. This is getting to be the best day of my life._

Not the comment Adrien would have expected to hear from Lila, indeed. Lila takes a seat next to Adrien.

“Please don’t judge me by how I behaved under the akuma’s influence. I’m not like that.”

_Not that you did, but that doesn’t really matter now does it?_

"I won’t…” Adrien defended himself “but it didn’t take an akuma for you to lie” he quickly retorted.

 _Well well_ , Lila thought, _this isn’t going to be an easy nut to crack. A feisty one_ , _but crack they all do_.

Lila twiddled her digits at each other, then lowered her head.

“Those were supposed to be petty, harmless lies.” Lila wiped a non-existent tear, her voice breaking up a bit. “I can’t be proud of them, true. But then… all hell broke loose.”

Even Adrien couldn’t help but feel some sympathy crawl into him. he was trying to shake it off, but then he realized that would be wrong, too. Lila did have a point there - did she really deserve this?

“I was opposed by a superhero and akumatized - for trying to make friends as a new student. Do you know what it’s like to be a new student, all alone? with no friends to rely on?”

_Yes, Yes, Yes. I’ve done my research this time Adrien. No more improv. We’re in major league again._

She continued. “No, you don’t. You’re probably all popular and surrounded by friends all the time.” all while knowing fully this is a false accusation and what it’s going to trigger.

“Actually… I do. it’s my first year around here, I’ve been homeschooled before.”

Lila gasped convincingly, as she pivoted the conversation right where she wanted it to be.

“So… you’re just like me? so you can understand how I really feel?”

_Stiii…rike._

Adrien smiled a bit. “Yeah, I can relate. it’s not easy. You sure had it rough. You were wrong to lie, still” To which Lila responded by giving him a surprise hug as she started sniffling. “I was just so lonely, I didn’t know what else to do… please forgive me.”

Adrien patted her gently but at the same time pushed her away slowly. He was thinking what to say, but Lila kept grabbing hold of the conversation.

_Pander to the chivalry instinct. the prey is caught. time to move on to the next phase._

“Enough about me… I’m here for another reason.” Lila appeared to quickly switch towards resolve.

“Adrien… the affairs of superheroes are not for us mortals. Look what happened to me when I got involved. I couldn’t stand to see Ladybug hurt you the way I was.” Lila gave him a pleading look.

“She will never…” he began to protest, though hesitantly.

“Of course. When did she last burst at a hapless civilian. Oh, I think I remember an incident.” was her sardonic reply.

Adrien wasn’t pleased at all. _Too soon._ Lila quickly noted she went too far, it was time to spin this.

“I’m sorry. I have to try and forget this. it’s just so... painful to me. Will you help me start a blank page, Adrien?”

_Flutter your eyes. grab his arm. bingo._

“It’s ok Lila.”

“But you must stay away from Ladybug Adrien. for your own sake, not for mine. Even if it’s not intentional… you will get hurt! I don’t want you to get hurt! you’re the closest thing to a friend I have in class.”

Adrien stood there, unsure how to respond, just as Lila left his table, leaving him to mull over her words.

 _Lila, you are an underappreciated artist._ _You bring the art of lying to professional levels. You earned the right to be so Sky high today._

 

\---

 

Marinette quickly ducked before Lila took note of her eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

“That’s just great. Aren’t I the lucky one. Now I’ve got **two** major problems to deal with!”

“Marinette! why are you eavesdropping on her **again**! do you really have time to spare?” Tikki chastized her.

“But… Adrien…” As much as Marinette wanted to protest, Tikki had a very good point. After all, that same approach caused quite a bit of a commotion last time. Not only that, she had far more pressing issues, to say the least.

“Please get a hold of yourself.” Tikki said, “You have much more important work to do!”

Marinette took a deep breath. “That’s right… So good to have you remind me of this, Tikki. I’m sorry.” She felt deflated and frustrated but Tikki helped her refocus.

“Your most immediate task is to think hard on who might bear such a major grudge towards Ladybug.”

There was a long pause. Tikki and Marinette looked at each other.

“Well she can’t be Mahira, it would be these ‘superhero affairs’ she’s not a part of” Marinette said to Tikki. “Unless, of course, not a single word she said out there is true.”

There was another long pause.

It was that moment when she realized why Mahira’s words were so familiar.

“Mahira used the exact same words I used with Lila. It’s her. She won’t get a rest until she takes all I have: Ladybug, Adrien and Chat Noir.”

.

.

.

“My god, Tikki, what kind of monster have I created?”

As if to affirm it, a neatly folded note waited on her desk. “Stay away from Adrien or I’ll squash you like the [Ladybug emoji] you are. [Heart emoji]”

_Monster._


	2. Ground Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's pretty much at rock bottom right now. can she make it to ground level?

“I thought I’d find you here, Ladybug. our favorite spot.” Chat was very worried about his partner after all that happened. He could barely concentrate at school. As much as he was worried though, he knew that his Lady had it much, much worse.

“Chat Noir…” She was somewhat relieved at his presence, reminding her she wasn’t alone in this. At the same time, this was further reminding her what’s at stake and what she’s likely to lose.

“Milady...” he took a good look at her. “Have you been crying?”

No point in trying to hide it.

“This… monster is of my own creation. she’s aiming for everything I have. As if losing my Ladybug identity and losing you isn’t a total disaster by itself, she wants to mess my civilian life too and take away the boy I love.”

“I won’t let that happen. I promise! we’ll figure something out! I… I could never lose you!” Chat Noir shuddered at the thought.

“I wish I could believe you, Chaton, but I’m all out of ideas.”

“Maybe your lucky charm would help?” Chat had a sudden insight. “Guide you through it, maybe a hint?”

“Lucky charm!” She called it, and cupped her hands to grab a miniature red-and-black fox miraculous replica. The hint was too obvious to miss. It was time to see the guardian.

 

—

 

“This is very bad, Marinette. your identity was supposed to be kept a secret. Hawk Moth would destroy you and your family, should he know it.”

Marinette didn’t have anything to add to that. Master Fu was simply stating a fact. She would have protested, had she any idea of her own what to do.

“Let me discuss this in privacy with Tikki, alone.”

_Oh no._

it took about ten minutes, but they seemed like forever to Marinette.

“Marinette. Do you know why I picked you to become Ladybug? I did so because you’re trustworthy. Few people would know the right thing to do at complex situations such as this one.”

“You want me to give away the earrings.”

“The decision is yours and yours alone to make, Marinette, as you will bear the consequences of it.”

Marinette closed her eyes as she lay the earrings down on the table.

“Remember, Marinette. One day you may be at rock bottom, and tomorrow you might be sky high.”

“I’m sorry. Any other day I could happily believe that. And keep that too,” She says as she puts the miraculous replica on the table, “I think my luck has dried up.” With that, Marinette left through the door and walked back home.

Master Fu studied the replica with intent, then looked at Tikki. “And now, we have plenty of work to do. Both of us.”

 

\---

 

(a good few hours later, a visitor landed in the cesaire apartment.)

“Alya. the situation calls for you.” Ladybug’s grave tone wasn’t needed for Alya to figure out this wasn’t good.

“Yes, Ladybug! I saw it on the news! what will we do now? I’m willing to report for duty, just tell me what to do.” She said anxiously, truly hoping to help Ladybug.

Ladybug appeared to hesitate for a moment while trying to break it down for Alya.

“First I should brief you as to the situation. there’s good news, bad news and worse news”

“Start with the good news?” Alya wasn’t liking the sound of that, so maybe good news was the better of choices.

“She got my identity wrong. My true identity has not been compromised - **yet** ”

Alya breathes in relief. “it means you’re safe! it’s the best news that can be! what could be bad news?”

“Safe **for now**. In order to fully protect my identity, we need to fool her using someone that looks like she could be Ladybug.”

Ladybug paused for a long moment, enough for Alya to be concerned. “Did you... have anyone specific in mind?”

A deep sigh comes. “That’s where the bad news comes. it would have to be Marinette.”

“Marinette? why? how?”

“This is going to be a life-risking operation, having a civilian partake in superhero affairs. That’s precisely why we need someone whom we can trust, and she’s the only one that could do.”

Alya paused for a moment, trying to digest the news. Marinette was the one that got her the interview with Ladybug, so it wasn’t a big surprise. But still!

“I… I’m not sure… I can’t do it!”

Ladybug places her hands on Alya’s shoulders and draws very close, locking both gazes on each other.

“I know Marinette’s your best friend. I care about her a lot, too. I know how hard this must be for you. But we have no choice. I’ll be there and you’ll be there to protect her, should anything go wrong.”

 _Go wrong… you mean… oh no._ Alya tried hard to brush off the thought.

Alya nodded, taking the miraculous box from Ladybug.

 _Oh, Marinette… please please forgive me for what I’m about to do. I will_ **_not_ ** _fail you._

 

—

 

Marinette gasped at the guest at her balcony.

“Hi Marinette… I’m Rena Rouge.”

“Have we met before?”

_No, I mustn't ask her that!_

“Umm… ahhh… no, not that I can recall.”

“So how do you know my name?”

 _I’m_ **_not_ ** _supposed to make this so hard for her… I was in her shoes not too long ago!_

In her shoes not too long ago. A retired superhero. This wasn’t a happy thought.

“Well, Ladybug told me she needs your help. You know we work together.” Rena’s nervousness showed when she said that, betraying her lack of comfort about the whole thing.

_Wait, what?_

Rena went on. “Marinette… I know this may sound weird to you, but we need you to bring out the superhero in you. You need to become Ladybug.”

“What?”

_Oops, I said it out loud. then again, it’s perfectly fitting. What?_

“I… don’t understand?” Marinette's confusion was genuine, albit not for the reasons that Rena would think.

“Well…" Rena answered, "You need to play the part, using an illusion. you will appear just like Ladybug, but alas you will not have her superpowers. which further makes this extremely risky business.”

“Me? Ladybug?”

She almost said _again_. Almost.

“Don’t worry, the real Ladybug will be nearby in ambush.”

_The real ladybug. the real ladybug. why’d she have to say it like this. I’ve been replaced and now I have to act myself. it’s not even ‘myself’ anymore. My used-to-be-self._

All of a sudden, Rena Rouge hugged her.

“It’s ok to cry and be afraid, but I trust you.” Marinette hadn’t noticed her own tears running down her cheeks, which prompted the hug. “You’re brave enough for this task, you can do it.”

_Thanks, Alya. That’s not what I’m crying for. I can’t even tell you how I feel right now…_

“And I won’t fail you. I’ll give it my best ever. I promise.” Marinette could feel how Alya was torn as Rena and how she couldn’t disclose the pain she held inside. After all from her perspective, she just asked her best friend to risk her life. Looks like she wasn’t the only one needing a reassuring hug.

Marinette hugged her back. “My fate is in good hands, Rena. I can feel it. I trust you.”

She took a deep breath. “Let’s do our best.”

 

\---

 

The stage was all set. TV crews took place as per the notice that Ladybug was to preempt Mahira on disclosing her identity.

“So, Mahira. You threaten me with my identity, but I am not scared. On the contrary. If it’s time to show the entire world who I am, then let it be. Spots off!”

And so Ladybug ‘detransformed’ into Marinette.

“Here I am. a normal girl with a normal life. I live with my parents in the 21st. We run a bakery. **Nothing** will stop me from fighting for the safety of Paris and its residents. Even if I’ll have to pay a personal price. Even if you make my life hell. You’re on.”

Mahira already positioned herself on a nearby rooftop when it all began. She was nothing short of furious.

“Why do you always have to **ruin** things!” Mahira raged as she charged recklessly towards Marinette, realizing the trap only after it being much, much too late for her to change course.

*TWANG*

It was the high pitch sound of Ladybug shooting her yo-yo which pierced the air and wrapped itself around Mahira.

“Gotcha.”

Mahira looked at Marinette and at Ladybug. This wasn’t supposed to happen. How could she have gotten the wrong person? it made no sense. she had it all going for her!

“You wanted to play superhero, but all you’ve done was put an innocent person at risk.” Ladybug chided her.

Mahira tried to wiggle for a moment, then realized she was having the lower hand here.

“Now, hand over the miraculous.” Ladybug commanded her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Mahira allowed herself to chuckle as she rebuffed her.

“If this miraculous ever leaves my possession, for **any** reason, Hawk Moth will immediately be notified of the precise location of the guardian and the miracle box. not a good premise now is it?”

 _Damn! she wiggled out of this one, too_. Ladybug grunted.

She tossed the chuckling Mahira aside with disappointment and landed next to Marinette.

“Don’t worry dear. you can go home now. You’re safe. And… thank you.” Ladybug hugged her. The touch of the suit against her seemed all too odd all of a sudden. Marinette looked deeply into the eyes of Ladybug. _Who might you be?_ she wondered to herself.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth figured this disarray would be a very good opportunity to try and stir up trouble. In no time, TV crews were already filming the new Akumatized villain. this one was a beggar that was bullied by thugs on the subway. he turned into “Begmaster”, warping people’s minds into beggars themselves, causing them to lose all hope and curl up on the streets.

“We need to come up with a plan, Rena.” Ladybug tried consulting with her partner.

“We could have tried a makeshift prison made out of street lights, if only we had Chat Noir with us.” Rena tossed an idea.

“Umm… I’m not sure Chat Noir can help us today, I think he’s on... vacation. Or something”

All the while, Marinette watched the news as updates came.

“I can’t leave her all by herself like this! this is **wrong**. Look at her, she’s so unsure of herself! Tikki, we…”

A habit she would have to kick out.

“Then don't! What’s a Ladybug without her Chat Noir?” an unfamliar voice answered.

“Who… who said that?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have some camembert on you, now would you? I’m starving!”

“Plagg?!”

Indeed, it was him and none else.

“What are you waiting for, Marinette? Put the ring on. Paris needs you. Your partner needs you.”

Sure enough, there’s a jewel box in her bag.

“You **have** to be kidding me.”

“No, I'm not. and don’t worry, I can fix your appearance and voice convincingly enough.”

_God I feel so weird, yet thrilled at the same time._

“Plagg, Claws out!”

 

\---

 

“Reporting for duty, Ch-I mean, Milady”

Ladybug was astonished to see Chat Noir, as if a ghost just appeared. But given her (or should we say his) situation, it did make sense.

“Chat, where do you think…”

“Its hat. the hat it was using to collect coins. have you used your lucky charm yet?”

(The answer almost caused a facepalm. Ladybug had a reputation to keep! augh!)

 

\---

 

“Bye Bye, little butterfly.”

“You were late, cuti < _gets elbowed_ > Chat. Chat Noir. umm, Pound it?” Ladybug motions for a fistbump, met by Chat's fist.

“Aren’t you glad we saved Paris again?”

“Sure am. I know I can trust you, Ladybug. You always do the right thing and **nothing stupid** ”

Chat Noir emphasized the last part.

“That sounds like half a compliment, Chaton. I can get playful sometimes too” Ladybug ringed Chat Noir’s bell, though this time it was met with a snide.

( _But am I really like this? am I fair to Chat Noir?_ Marinette thought )

( _Am I really so carefree and arrogant?_ Was Adrien’s thought all the while )

“Is there something wrong, you two?”

Yes, Rena Rouge was still there. They’d forgotten about not being alone.

“Uhh, no no everything is absolutely fine.” Ladybug waved her hands dismissively, but the act was far from convincing.

“I could have sworn you’re not yourself today.” Rena’s prying eyes looked at them.

“I’m totally just my regular Chat Noir self.”

“I’m definitely Ladybug. yep, totally so.”

Rena Rouge remained unconvinced, but a few beeps refocused her.

“You’re both about to transform back…”

“Recharge and regroup. our work is far from done. Ladybug, you’re coming with **me**.”

 

—

 

“Saved by the bell…” Ladybug quipped.

They switched their miraculouses back-to-back, provisioned their Kwamis and transformed.

"Just one thing before we go. **Please** tell me you didn't make any silly puns."

"Your lack of trust is _bug_ ging me, Milady"

...

Soon after, they regrouped with Rena.

“We have to handle the issue of Mahira somehow. Though what can we do? if we even go near her, she’ll have the entire of Paris crash and burn. That crafty liar got a hold over us.”

“Hmm…” Ladybug thoughtfully put her finger to her chin. “I think we’ll be giving Mahira a taste of her own medicine with a good helping of Ladybug style.”

A devilish smile adorned her face.

“But we have to hurry before Hawk Moth gets to her. We’re already trailing behind!”

 

—

 

Mahira transformed at the news of the Akuma for her own safety, but didn’t feel any real need to come and engage it just yet. It all sounded like a real bore to her.

It wasn’t long afterwards, however, that Ladybug and Chat Noir landed next to her.

“What do you guys want? I’m not interested right now.” She stifled a yawn.

To her surprise, Ladybug cast her yo-yo at her, which Mahira evaded... by running straight into Chat Noir’s extended staff, falling flat. She wasn’t expecting an attack at all and she was caught entirely off-guard. She counted on her wits rather than her force, anyway.

Chat pressed his leg at her body and ripped away her miraculous.

“What? but we had an agreement?! do you **really** want to try me?” Lila sounded quite irked and very sure of herself.

_No way they’re going to risk this. What are they doing? I’ll teach them a lesson they won’t forget! If Paris needs to burn, so be it!_

“Oh, you mean you had an agreement with Chat Noir and Ladybug? That’s really nice. I’m afraid it doesn’t apply to us. **our** boss is Hawk Moth”. Both of them mocked her. As they said it, a butterfly outline flashed in front of their faces.

 _Oh no._ Distress crept into Lila faster than she could reason with it. _I didn’t take_ **_that_ ** _in mind._

“Good job, my dear Akumas.” Hawk Moth suddenly steps in person from the shadows. “And what have we here… if it isn’t Volpina.”

Lila shuddered.

“Why, thank you, dear Volpina. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. Now, where’s the miracle box? who is the guardian?”

Lila began to sob. _This is not good at all! This is so very bad!_

“Hawk Moth, they’re coming every minute now!” the akuma-Ladybug reported.

“Fine. Leave bigmouth here alone. Having another miraculous is by far enough of a prize for today. Volpina, We still need to find who's the loser between us, so we will see each other soon enough.” he snarked in a menacing tone. They quickly retreated, leaving Lila out there, sobbing alone.

A few moments later, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene.

“We’re too late!” Chat Noir called with despair.

“Lila, is everything ok?” Ladybug tended to the crying girl.

“They… they took the miraculous. I couldn’t stop them. Hawk Moth threatened me. I’m so afraid now…” She managed to say in-between her crying.

“Don’t worry Lila. we’ll protect you and your family, and we’ll get Chimmayo back where he belongs. I promise, Bug’s word.”

“But… But I was…” Lila was shocked at her former opponent’s words.

“Our enemy? yes. Trouble? more than you could imagine. But now you’re a citizen of Paris who needs protection.” Ladybug gave her a hug and smiled at her.

“It’s ok Lila. it’s still partially my fault too. but if we own up to our actions, things can become better. I forgive you, for everything.”

Lila broke down upon hearing these words.

“Ladybug… you’re just… so noble and amazing. And I’m so… shameful. I’ve hit rock bottom. I’m **so** sorry.”

“Now you can really tell everyone you’ve known Ladybug for a while.” she smirked as she departed the guilt-ridden girl.

“We have to go, Milady” Chat Noir called her, and they jumped up.

 

—

 

“Gah, I can’t believe I hugged her.” Ladybug made a puking motion. “For all she’s put us through!”

“Milady, defeat by friendship was **your** idea… You have to agree it was **much** better than your last time with her…” Chat Noir tried to calm her down.

“Please don’t remind me.” She huffed. “But we still made her a promise which we have to keep”. Ladybug donned that devilish smile again.

“That’s right, we have to return Chimmayo. I'll compliment your acting later. Here we go!” Chat Noir chuckled.

 

...

 

“Hey Rena, catch!” Chimmayo’s jewel box was thrown in a perfect arc straight to her hands.

“By the way, **great** Hawk Moth and butterfly mask illusion”

“I've been akumatized once. so I’ve known his face and the feeling and channeled it. Finally something good came out of it.” Rena giggled too.

“We all need to apply for the superhero Oscars. seriously.”

“Actually, I don’t know where the guardian lives, sorry…” she said as she threw the box towards Ladybug.


	3. Sky High / Marinette's perfect day

“10 am… oh no! my alarm clock… it didn’t work?! Wait, why are there milk and cookies here?”

Her parents opened up the hatch at the bottom of her room.

“Good morning dear. your teacher called us yesterday and asked to turn off your alarm clock. you’re free to come in late today”.

_ Wow. that feels good. _

“We saw you on TV. how you played bait for Ladybug. that was so brave!” her mom hugged her.

“You know you don’t have to be Ladybug to be my brave little girl. we love you so much dear!”

“Aww, mom!” Marinette returned a hug.

As soon as she finally entered class, Alya stood up and clapped her hands, almost immediately joined by the entire class to a standing ovation.

_ Oh my, _ Marinette thought.  _ Ladybug saves them every time, and now I’m getting all the applause… as Marinette. how Ironic. And how totally delightful. _

"We’ve all seen you on TV, Marinette. We thought you could use a little gift.” Madam Bustier said, Not without a hint of pride.

“Really? you’ve done this, for me?”

Marinette opened the little gift box and lifted a little ladybug-themed good luck charm.

“For someone having such bad luck to get smack in the midst of a superhero fight, we thought you could use a lucky charm.” Alix said.

“Aww, you guys!”

_ This day is just perfect! _

And she obviously had to share her feeling with her best friend as soon as recess came.

“So, how’s my favorite superheroine doing?” Alya nudged her.

“I think I could say it’s a good day, yeah.” They both shared a laugh. “Almost perfect.”

 

—

 

Adrien wasn’t having as perfect a day though. Something his lady said was really bugging him. The words she used were etched in his mind. “She wants to mess my civilian life and take the boy I love.” Might she still need his help on this one?

So, Mahira was Lila Rossi. who could have Lila Rossi wanted for herself?

Adrien gulped as he realized that nearly every word Lila uttered was a complete lie or crass manipulation, including in particular all her talk about superhero affairs. It was then when it all became clear.

Lila wanted  **him** . Which means, Ladybug was from  **his** school and she was referring to  **him** .

How’s that for a stressing thought.

_ Keep calm, Agreste… you don’t want her to see you like this, now do you? _

_ She could be anywhere and watching you… _

_ No! That was  _ **_not_ ** _ the thought I needed to stay calm! _

Suddenly every second girl in school looked like she was possibly Ladybug. every handwave, every smile.

_ She didn't find out yet, no particular reason she'd find out now. _

_ Phew, That's better. _ He calmed down.

He quickly realized he’d be getting worse than nowhere without assistance, haunted by his own imagination. Help would have to come from a girl, as other boys might be just as oblivious as he felt he was. Could he afford to miss on his lady because of that? No. It had to be a good pick.

He did feel good about his ability to make the pick. After all, It was only yesterday that he had helped Master Fu pick Marinette as the one to play bait as Ladybug, and she performed flawlessly. She had both the right look and (as later proven) the spirit to do it.

_ Wouldn’t she be a good choice again? _

The more he mulled this one over, the more it made sense to him. He knew her as a kind and caring person, which is why he was happy to have her as a friend. The choice practically made itself.

_ Marinette… you didn’t disappoint my lady, you won’t disappoint me either. I’m sure you won’t. _

_ So, Gameplan. Find out who Ladybug is, with the help of Marinette. Have her help me through the approach. Be gentle about it. Not botch it. _

The idea sounded good to him and he felt a positive vibe about what he was going to do. Maybe luck was going to shine his way today.

“Marinette… where’s Marinette…” He was all too relieved to find Alya, that he didn’t even notice she was with Marinette right there.

“Alya, where’s Marinette, I need her help...”

Alya smirked. “She’s right here”. Alya noted how tense Adrien looked, though somewhat relieved of it as he met them.

“A-a-a-drien… Hi” she waved bashfully.

“Marinette, I need a favor of you. It’s… uhh… well, how to put it...” he scratched his head.

_ It’s embarrassing, but it’s for Ladybug. _

“S-sure… I’d do anything with you! I mean for you! I mean any favor you ask!”

“It’s a girl thing.” Adrien managed to overcome his mild embarrassment as he sighed. “We boys are oblivious to these things, but I’m sure you girls would know so you I’d appreciate help on this one.”

“Uh-huh, go ahead” Alya intervened, realizing that Marinette probably won’t be as responsive.

“There’s a girl in school that has a major crush on me and I need to find out who she is.”

_ Don’t disappoint me. Please. I can’t even tell you how important the stakes are. _

Marinette flushed as Alya tried to stifle her giggles to no avail. In a moment she was bursting with laughter.

“Alya what’s so funny! I’m serious!  **Please** don’t do this to me!” he practically begged.

_ This is exactly why I didn’t pick Alya… and I got her anyway… This isn’t helping! _

Alya’s laughter made short work of his self-confidence.

“Sorry... that’s just too much for me! oh my god! I’m dying here!” she said, wiping away tears of laughter. “Mr Oblivious… It’s Mari right here. Sorry girl, I just couldn’t hold it anymore. Oh my god!” She literally had to hold her stomach and try hard to maintain her balance.

Marinette changed colors very rapidly and ended up putting the stupidest smile she never knew she had.

Time stopped still for Adrien as his mind and heart raced.  _ Marinette? but she was seen  _ **_with_ ** _ Ladybug, right when… right when… I… was… _

_ And I even picked her for the role  _ **_myself_ ** _! How could I not figure it out? _

A moment ago he could  **mostly** imagine himself successfully going through a  **guided** introduction. But certainly not a zero range surprise encounter.  **alone** . After Alya sapped his self-confidence.

Adrien’s tongue dried and cold sweat covered his brow. his legs and arms started to shake. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Marinette’s eyes again - to him, they were now Ladybug’s.

_ Breath… it’s only the love of your life, sweet perfection, standing right here in front of you… _

“M-m-marinette… I… I… W-Would…” he stuttered and stammered.

_ Hold yourself… don’t botch it... Ladybug’s looking at you! just say something! _

“I L-l-love you!” he blurted out, all flustered.

**_No_ ** _! Anything but  _ **_that_ ** _! Whatever happened to  _ **_gentle_ ** _? _

Adrien dashed away as fast as he could, almost falling to the ground. He quickly found refuge behind the nearest corner and did whatever he could to stop himself from hyperventilating.

_ I totally blew it. That came straight out of the blue! What’s she going to think of me now?! Why am I so unlucky? _

He tried to peek around the corner as cautiously as possible. Alya spotted him immediately, but pretended not to.

“Mari? Breath in…”

Nope, still stunned.

“Girl, you realize Adrien just confessed to you?”

Marinette nodded, but clearly her mind was still trying to process what just happened. It took her a good few minutes to recover. Her dazed expression slowly changed into a smile that turned into a wide grin and she hugged Alya.

“So, Mari…” Alya sported a devious grin. “You were saying something about a perfect day earlier?”

Meanwhile, Alya quickly texted Nino.

“Adrien just confessed to Marinette. Those two lovebirds will die of embarrassment if we don’t wingman them. Get him to the lawn in 15 minutes or so.”

Adrien finally let himself sigh with relief and smile a bit, after almost biting his nails off watching the results of his confession. He didn’t even realize Nino was standing behind him now. Nino’s presence indeed helped him relax a bit.

Nino and Alya finally helped the two meet again at the lawn and exchange shy looks of affection.

“Marinette… will you… will you be my girlfriend?”

_ There… I finally said it properly. _

“Y-Yes!”

_ Maybe not  _ **_so_ ** _ unlucky after all. _

All four sat there. As Marinette and Adrien focused on looking at each other and held their hands, Alya winked towards Nino and both slowly moved further and further away until the two were alone.

Marinette laid herself back at the lawn and Adrien quickly followed and they turned sideways, just laying there, looking at each other without a word. Marinette gently combed through Adrien’s hair with her hand.

“Can this day get any more perfect, Adrien?”

Then he remembered, they still had patrol together!

“Probably not, but hey, who knows.” He smiled. “I do have to go now, even though I wish we could stay like this forever.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead as he rose and left. She rolled over, looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and smiled with considerable satisfaction.

So, there was still one thing left, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Oh, he was looking forward to this. He bought several candles, a freezer pack and some ice cream from Andre’s.

 

——

 

“Hello, Purr-incess. how was your day?”

“What? Oh… Hi Chaton.”

She was there, but clearly in her mind she was someplace else. He had troubles hiding his excitement seeing her like this, knowing that he was responsible for it.

“You sure seem happy. Did anything special happen?” he asked in an innocuous tone.

“Special... Yes you could say that.” she said with a dreamy look on her face. any other day she would have been sharp enough to pick up on his tone and excitement. This wasn’t such a day.

“Bugaboo, are you hiding anything from me?”

She finally seemed to return to reality, sorts of.

“Minou, I can’t really talk about my personal life…”

“It’s that boy, isn’t it? you’ve finally hit it off with him?”

Ladybug realized there was no way her behaviour wasn’t totally giving this one out.

“Guess it’s undeniable isn’t it? it’s like... a dream come true. my day has been… absolute perfection. Couldn’t get any better.”

It was then when she realized how painful this might be for her partner.

“I hope you’re not upset though…”

“Why would I be upset? Seeing you beaming with such joy makes me feel warm inside.”

“Aww, That’s so sweet of you!” She smiles.

“You see, that’s the smile I’m talking about. it’s irresistible.” Her smile was followed by a slight blush.

“I’m so very sorry that this cat’s unrequited love stands in the way of your totally perfect day.”

“What? Oh no, don’t say that… please…”

“Unless…”

“Oh?”

“Unless this kitty’s luck is actually not as bad as he thought… and he’s actually quite lucky…”

“Hmm?”

“And the one he loves was actually very very close to him already…”

A smile of surprise began to spread on Ladybug’s face as she finally realized where this was leading to.

_ Could it be? Could it be all so utterly perfect? _

Her emotions welled up. A strange sensation caught hold of her. She felt like she had to  **do** something or else she was going to explode.

“And by sheer luck,  **he** ’s actually aaa-!“

She didn’t even let him finish the sentence when she pinned him to the wall, surprising both of them.

“Shhh… kitty  **kitty** ! we’re not *kiss* supposed *kiss* to talk *kiss* about our private lives.”

_ Wait, that was actually our first kiss. What am I doing?! _

All of a sudden she pulled back, flustered. A quick look at Chat revealed that he didn’t mind it the least bit.

“Kissing about it works too.” A sheepish grin was plastered on his face.

“So...” Ladybug said teasingly “I want an  **honest** answer this time… Can this day get any more perfect?”

“ **Actually** … we’re not done  **yet** ” he beamed. “May I, milady? Please close your eyes.”

Ladybug closed her eyes as she smiled, allowing him to pick her up and jump over to the next rooftop.

Chat lit up the candle display and scooped up ice cream into two bowls.

“So, open your eyes. what do you think?”

“This is exactly how this day should end. It’s simply… Perfect.”


End file.
